


A Party to Remember

by drarryaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryaf/pseuds/drarryaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eighth year party to celebrate finishing their exams results in an unlikely, or maybe not so unlikely, pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever fanfiction I've ever written so I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me. hope this isn't too bad for a first attempt. Enjoy !

Draco reluctantly followed Blaise and Pansy through the corridors as they tried to keep their cover under the shadow in order to not get caught out of their dorms after curfew.

“Can someone explain to me why we’re actually going to this” Draco grumbled.

Pansy grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him forward, ensuring he was now walking along side her. “Why would we want to miss out on a party? Besides..” pausing briefly “it’ll give you more chance to spend time oogling over your true love Potter”.

Blaise chuckled at the mention of this, before quickly shutting up having noticed the glare Draco shot his way.

“What?! I have no interest in Potter and you know that!” Draco almost shouted.

“Hush now Draco, you don't want to attract any attention to us do you? I’m sure your father wouldn't be impressed if he heard about this, would he?” Pansy said patronizingly.

Draco growled and mumbled under his breath. An eery silence fell over the trio as they continued to stroll down the hallway.

Blaise allowed his steps to fall in line with Draco’s, both slightly behind Pansy and whispered into his ear “Don't stress about her, you know she just wants to pair you off with any male because of your raging homosexuality”. He was tempted to mention that Pansy made a fair point as all Draco did everyday was stare at Potter, but based off the scowl stretched across Draco’s features, he decided against it. Alternatively he said “its just a party mate, everyone just wants to have a good time with exams finished and all that”.

Draco just sneered at this, refusing to acknowledge Blaise with a response, as he was still mulling over Pansy’s earlier comment. Not that he would ever admit it, but it was undoubtedly true that he spent a great deal more than he ought to staring at his supposed arch enemy.

Although over the last year they had spent at Hogwarts following the war they're arguments had become far less frequent and more subdued, Harry and Draco would still most definitely not be considered as friends. Despite occasionally being able to have civil conversations occasionally, they're rivalry remained in tact.

It was no secret to anyone, especially not Draco, that since the war Harrys looks had greatly improved. For one, he was no longer a boy and was, much rather, a young man. His chest had broadened and had acquired a small amount of stubble. His hair, however, remained the unruly mess that it had always been. But rather than looking like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, it looked far much more like he'd just had a session of wild sex. For all Draco knew, that might have been the case. It sure was obvious that Potter had the majority of the female, and even many of the males, population pining after him incessantly.

Music echoed around the large room as the trio entered. The majority of eighth year students were already there, but with the effort it had taken them to actually get Draco to agree to go made them fashionably late.

The room of requirement was perfectly for spacious with a few chairs dotted around the edge of the room, along with a couple of tables with drinks and snacks on.

Draco glanced at all the people in the centre do the room a jumping up and down and just generally making a lot of noise. Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the corner of the room, grabbing a drink, to observe the goings on from the edge. Pansy huffed a sigh as she saw he had no intention of joining in the dancing, but content with that fact she'd managed to get him here in the first place she wasn't willing to complain. 

***************************************

"Harryyyyyy" Hermione whined "you have to come, everyone's going to be there"

"Look guys, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but you both know how much I hate parties" Harry reasoned.

Hermione pouted at this, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "You know how much I hate drawing attention to myself" he tried again "why don't we celebrate here, just the 3 of us"

Hermione pulled a face, and thought for a moment "Draco's might be there" she said smirking slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean Mione? I thought we were trying to make him want to go, not put him off" Ron joked.

"Yeah. W-what're you trying to suggest?" Harry questioned.

"I doubt it anyway. When does Malfoy voluntarily go to anything involving griffyndors, or anyone other than slytherins?" Ron said nonchalantly.

Hermione dismissed Rons comment and sent a knowing glare to Harry.He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked around the gryffindor common room nervously.

How Hermione seemed to know everything about everyone he would never understand. Did she know that he liked Draco. Or maybe he was just reading too much into that comment. But what else could she have meant by it. She has to know. But how. He hadn't been obvious about it had he. No one even knew his sexuality.

It had taken him a while to come to terms with it himself but after realising his motives for following Draco around so much may not have been what they originally were he gradually came to terms with it.Especially since the war had ended and Draco had returned for their eighth year so much older, better looking and more mature, his feelings were solidified.

It was ironic how somehow he'd managed to fall for the person who hated him the most, so upon realising it was almost certain his feelings were reciprocated, he did his best to repress it. Besides, he didn't even know if Draco was gay, and judging by the way that Pansy girl clung to his arm 24/7 he deemed it highly unlikely.

Harry became accustomed to spend as much time as physically possible to staring at Draco. He was impossibly attractive, with his lithe physique and his perfect platinum blonde hair which was always styled immaculately, leaving no hair out of place.

He looked back towards his two friends who had now seated themselves opposite him and were staring hopefully at him and felt a pang of guilt as he realised he would be depriving them of their last school party.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before he decided "...fine, I guess... I guess I'll go...just give me a few minutes to get ready"

His friends smiled brightly at him and nodded and patiently waited for him whilst he changed.

As they entered the room of requirement Harry parted ways with Hermione and Ron who decided to dance with the majority of the eighth years, whereas Harry decided linger around the edge. After all, he didn't really want to be there in the first place.

***************************************

It had been a good couple of hours and Draco hadn't done a considerable amount other than linger along the side, drinking alone. However, Draco noticed that, not far from where he stood, there was a mop of wild and unruly dark raven coloured hair.

He recognised it instantly, it could only be one person. Not really able to his next actions he decided to blame the fire whisky for his decision to stroll over to the familiar boy.

"Potter" Draco said. Harry jumped slightly at the unexpected company and, what appeared to be a frown creased across his features upon realising who had spoke to him.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged him, before turning away.

"Where's the mudblood and the weasel tonight then" Draco sneered "Surely our saviour isn't spending this evening alone."

Harry rolled his eyes at this and turned back towards Draco. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

Leaning in uncomfortably close so that Harry could feel Malfoy's hot breathe against his ears "Just to provide you with company, of course" Draco drawled out.

Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed, becoming aware of how intimate the situation was. "What if I don't want company?" Harry retorted, mentally cursing at the slight crack which was evident in his voice.

"Oh but I'm sure that's not true... Especially when the company at hand is me" he smirked.

"Sod off Malfoy" Harry said, trying to keep his composure.

Draco feigned mock offence at this comment but showed no signs indicating he planned on leaving. Harry ran a hand through his hair and glanced around briefly before bringing his gaze back onto Draco.

"So what are you doing at this party. Didn't think 'house unity' was your kind of thing" Harry said, decided to make conversation since it was obvious Draco wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Oh how well you know me, Potter. It wasn't my decision to come here, I was forced" His words were emphasised with the look he threw towards the dance floor. Harry's eyes followed to direction that Malfoy was looking in. His eyes widened in shock as his sight he saw an obviously drunk Pansy grinding against Blaise Zabini. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and smirked at Harry's mortification.

"Oh like the Weasel and the Mudblood are any better" said Draco. Harry cringed at how crudely Malfoy referred to his best friends, but decided not to comment on it as he once again allowed his gaze to follow to where Draco was now looking. Harry's mouth dropped open as he saw Hermione and Ron in a similar state to Pansy and Blaise, dancing completely inappropriately considering they were in public.

"Don't gawp like that, it's rather unbecoming on that pretty little face of yours" said Draco. "I-I..." Harry was speechless as he realised that his arch enemy had just complimented him - even if it had come alongside an insult.

In this moment, Draco seemed to also realise what he had just said and blushed profusely, before fixing it with a sneer.

"So no one wants to dance with you, do they Potter?" Draco smirked.

"I've had plenty of offers I'll have you know Malfoy, I turned them down, you may not have noticed but I'm not a party person" Harry said and realising this was probably the most he'd said to Draco since their conversation started, he continued confidently "What about you, Malfoy, no one wanted to dance with you I presume"

"Actually Potter, I think you'll find that my situation is much the same as yours, anyone people would love to dance with me" Draco stated boldly.

"I'm sure they would Malfoy" Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Draco's brashness.

"They would. Even you, Potter" Draco said in a manner that bordered between seductive and challenging.

Harry raised his eyebrows at this and then sighed, intended to give up on his conversation with Draco. However, just as he turned to walk away Draco called out from behind him.

"Dance with me, Harry."

"W-w-what?" Harry stuttered, utterly confused about what had just happened. One point being that Draco just asked him to dance. The second being that Draco had used his first name.

"Dance with me" Draco repeated, more firmly this time. "We're both at this party, we're both alone and not doing else. Why not?"

"W-wha... N-no! Draco you've had too much to drink" Harry said, not even realising he'd said Draco rather than Malfoy.

Draco, however did notice this and after initially being a little in shock- he hadn't heard Harry use his first name in practically forever- then smirked.

"Just fucking dance with me Potter". He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the midst of sweaty bodies jumping around. They jumped around and danced for a good long while and found they that we're enjoying being in each other's company - shocker, I know.

**************************

As the party gradually went on, the later it got the more people who left. Well, it was actually mainly the Hufflepuffs who left, but the party had decreased a considerable amount.This meant that although the dance floor was still full of people, it was considerably emptier than it was.

It was at this point that they decided to put a slower song on as the party began to dwindle. It also just so happened that at this point Harry and Draco were still dancing by each other.

They looked around, realisation dawning on them that everyone was in pairs, slow dancing. A look of concern crossed Draco which he quickly brushed off as he made the decision to stride forward, grabbing Harry's waist with one hand, and Harry's hand in the other.

Harry looked up at him in shock but still complied. Entwining his fingers with Draco's and putting his other hand on Draco's shoulder. They danced together slowly, their moves delicate and innocent. Unspoken words went between them as they appreciated to comfortable silence around them.

They were slightly nervous and unsure of what was going on but they went along with it. Maybe because they were both kind of drunk or maybe just because of the excitement from the irregularity of the situation. Both remained blissfully unaware of the the audience they had managed to gain, as everyone in the room now stopped to stare at curious circumstance happening in front of them.

"Why do I have to be the girl in the dance" Harry complained jokingly, breaking the silence.

"Because I said so" Draco smirked. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and slowly held their foreheads together.

"Your eyes are really green" Draco said genuinely.

"I've been told" Harry chuckled.

They both paused, unsure of what they were doing. Harry leaned forward, allowing his mouth to hover no more a centimetre away from Draco's lips. Draco hesitated slightly, but eventually broke the distance between them, praying he hadn't read the signs wrong, as he pressed his lips to Harry's.

Draco's lips were soft and plumps compared to Harry's chapped lips as they moved together in sync. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip as if begging for entrance, to which Harry complied in response by gently parting his lips. Their tongues slid between the two mouths, almost in a battle for dominance, as they kissed passionately releasing all the emotions that had built up over the past eight years at once.

They had long stopped dancing and now stood in the centre of crowd of people. When they finally parted, the groups of people surrounding them began to cheer loudly. Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned.

"Wow, we should have done that a long time ago" Draco chuckled.


End file.
